Something in your mouth
by StupidBolts
Summary: Cliffjumper gets dragged to a party at a bar on Cybertron. He meets a pretty young bot who likes to dance. Tailgate of course failed to warn Cliffjumper of certain figures in this part of town. Original lyrics by Nickleback. No flames please. R&R.


**Lyrics edited to fit the Transformers universe to some extent**

**Agoraphobic - a pathological fear of being in public places, often resulting in the sufferer becoming housebound.**

**Something in your mouth**

Cliffjumper stepped into the night club timidly, taking one look at the dancing crowd and attempting to run.

"Oh, no you don't!" Came a thick voice. Tailgate grabbed the red mech's shoulder, dragging him back in. "You need to loosen up Cliff! Have some fun!"

"... I'm Agoraphobic." Cliffjumper whimpered. Tailgate rolled his optics and dragged his companion towards a table.

"Pathetic." He growled, forcing the other mech into a seat. "Nothing but excuses! Seriously!" Cliff coiled up in his seat, hugging his legs. "Cliffjumper, if you don't let go of what happened between you and Mirage, you'll never find the one for you."

"What if I don't want to? I doubt I'll find 'the one' here." He grumbled. Tailgate pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Please Cliffjumper? Just give it a try, you might enjoy it!" Cliffjumper glanced up. Tailgate was leaning forward, his hands on his knees and looking at him with sympathetic/patronising optics. The red mech pursed his lips, squinting at the bot before him.

"... Yeah, alright... just this once." Tailgate straightened up with a slight spring of excitement as Cliffjumper stood up again. "But if something goes wrong; _**I'm leaving! **_Get me?" Tailgate nodded then grabbed Cliffjumper's left servo.

"You won't regret it Cliff! I promise!" He chirped.

"Why are you so excited?" Cliff asked as Tailgate pushed through the crowd.

"Because you haven't danced since you joined the military service! But the Predaca wars are over now and you can relax a bit! Right?" Cliffjumper sighed at his companion's enthusiasm. Cliffjumper had once _loved_ to dance! _Lived _for it! But the army had changed that.

"I've forgotten..." He grunted as Tailgate turned to face him on the dance floor. Tailgate pouted and glared at the mech in front of him.

"Please Cliff?"

"Oh... alright..."

2 megacycles had passed since they'd arrived. Tailgate had found one of his old drinking buddies and they all had a session at the bar, then at completely wasted Tailgate had dragged a relatively tipsy Cliffjumper back onto the dance floor.

Cliff had lost track of where Tailgate had gone to and just could about make out what was a bot and what was a chair if they were within a few feet of him.

_Got to meet the hottie with the million credit body  
>They say it's over budget, but you'd pay him just to touch it, come on!<br>Needs to hit the big screen and shoot a little love scene  
>If Hollywood had called him he'd be gone before you holler, come on!<em>

As Cliffjumper staggered towards the centre of the floor, he noticed most of the bots were all crowded round one space. Curious, Cliff pushed through the ring of bots to get to the middle, his small stature making it easier to get in between people.

Finally he reached the inner area of the crowd and saw what all the bots were staring at; a mech. A young bot, no younger that 17 stellacycles dancing in the centre of the crowd. His armour was a vibrant yellow with black edges and stripes, his dance moves were sleek and elegant, including a lot of hip waving and head tossing.

As Cliffjumper watched with growing interest, his and the yellow bot's optics caught. Enchanting, big round optics were mounted on the bot's masked face.

The mech didn't stop dancing, but also didn't break eye contact with Cliffjumper as he sank to the floor on his knees, leaning back and brushing a servo over his interface panel.

_Dirty little mech with the pretty pink thong  
>Every sugar daddy hitting on him all night long<br>Doesn't care about the money, he could be with anybody  
>Ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along!<br>_

As the yellow bot stood with a slinky movement of his back strut, he span sideways, pressing up close against Cliffjumper's chassis.

"_Hi there._" He buzzed. Wait, buzzed? Cliffjumper had heard of mute bots. They couldn't speak so they instead communicated through a series of small noises or bleeps.

"... Hey." His voice came out hoarse and grinding, making himself and the other bot jump in surprise.

"_Wow... you're really hammered, huh?_" The little bot giggled. Cliffjumper glanced around to all the mechs around him, glaring at him almost _envyingly. _"_C'mon, let's get you sitting._" The little bot gently slipped his arms around Cliffjumper's, then began leading him towards a table across the room. The yellow dancer settled Cliff into a chair then sat across from him. "_Do you need anything?_"

"No... thanks..." Still croaky. The yellow bot giggled again.

"_How about some warm energon for your throat?_" He offered.

"... That'd be nice." The yellow bot waved at the waitress behind the bar, gesturing he wanted some energon. She nodded briskly and began preparing it.

"_So..._"

"So..."

"_You here on your own?_"

"N-no, I... I'm here with a friend, but... I kinda lost him..." Cliffjumper coughed a bit. The other bot's face twisted slightly so Cliff assumed him to be smiling.

"_Thought as much, haven't seen you here before, and I can kind of see why._" He smiled, resting his cheek in the palm of his hand.

"... Why is that?" The cube of warm energon was placed on there table and he took a sip.

"_Well, for one thing you're obviously a military dog._" Cliff spluttered slightly and looked up at the other mech who was watching in slight amusement.

"H-how can you-"

"_Which is deduced by how you seem so uptight._" … What?

"Uptight? How do I seem uptight!"

_You're ripping up the dance floor honey  
>You shake your aft around for everyone<br>I love the way you dance with anybody  
>And tease them all by sucking on your thumb<em>

The other mech snickered as he leant forward.

"_I know an uptight mech when I see him._" His purr was so low, so devious Cliffjumper could almost see the evil intent tingeing the other bot's glittering optics. They stared at each other for a moment, the yellow bot raised an optic ridge, like he was surprised. "_You got a name?_"

"Cliffjumper." He grunted over the rim of his energon cube.

"_I'm Bumblebee._" Cliff glanced up at the mech across from him. Obviously, Bumblebee was used to bots having there servos and optics all over him, so Cliffjumper's restraint most likely surprised him.

"Nice to meet you."

"_You too._" Bumblebee's free hand drummed his digits on the table surface. Was he _waiting_ for Cliffjumper to jump him or something? Was that what that devious glimmer was before? Cliffjumper's optics narrowed at Bumblebee.

"So... you got a job or something, kid?" The sudden look of surprise on Bumblebee's face plate was priceless, Cliffjumper had to strain not to burst out laughing at how the dancer's optics nearly popped out of his head at being called "kid".

"_... I'm a street performer._" Straight out lies. Cliff could tell. "_Juggling, acrobatics... you name it! I've done it._"

"What about prostitution?" Slag. He was still kind of drunk. Bumblebee's face swelled with offence. "Sorry."

"_It's okay, I should really be used to it by now._" Bumblebee looked up at Cliffjumper. "_You got a job?_"

_You're so much cooler when you never pull it out  
>'Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth<em>

_Crafty little lip tricks, engravings on his left hip  
>He's bending as you're spending, there's no end to it, so baby come on!<br>Dressed up like a princess, betting that his metal smells  
>Better than the scent of every flower on each planet, come on!<em>

"You were right, I was in the military... I was in the Predaca war across galaxies." He replied, taking another sip of energon. His processor was beginning to settle now.

"_Ah, my brother was in that war._"

"Yeah?"

"_Uh huh, Wasp._"

"Sounds familiar."

"_He was a lieutenant._"

"Was?"

"_Dead as a Decepticon drone._"

"... I'm sorry to hear that."

"_Don't be. Big brother told him joining the army was a death wish._" Bee shrugged. Cliffjumper blinked.

"How many brother do... _did_ you have?"

"_Just two; Wasp and Hornet._" Cliffjumper smirked.

"Bumblebee, Wasp and Hornet huh?"

"_And our mother was called Honeycomb._" Cliffjumper laughed.

"Really?" Bumblebee nodded with a hidden smile. "What about your father?"

"_Don't know. Mom didn't know who he was._" Cliffjumper paused. "_Now she __**was **__a prostitute._" The red mech couldn't help but chuckle. Bumblebee then drew his seat closer, pressing his hip to Cliffjumper's in the process. "_What about you?_"

"Me? I, um..." He paused. Slag, close contact = memory fuzzing. "I have a sister called Rockhopper."

"_Ah, now you can't tease me about themed names!_" Cliff smirked.

"My father is called Skullcrusher." There was a pause, then both suddenly burst out laughing.

_You're ripping up the dance floor honey  
>You shake your aft around for everyone<br>I love the way you dance with anybody  
>And tease them all by sucking on your thumb<br>You're so much cooler when you never pull it out  
>'Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth<br>_

"Ah, you're a good dancer."

"_Thanks, I've had practise._"

Cliffjumper suddenly realised that at some point during their laughing fit; Bumblebee had manoeuvred himself straight into his lap. Literally. Now Bee had his arms around Cliff's neck and his forehead pressed against his own.

"Uh..." He squirmed a little under the younger bot. Bumblebee wasn't that heavy and he was very warm and it wasn't that uncomfortable or anything... it was just... _too _comfortable.

"_What's wrong Cliffjumper?_" Bee asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"... You're... a bit close..."

"_Don't you like it?_"

"Um... it's not that I don't like it... I just... I just broke up with my boyfriend last week is all, and..."

"_You don't want to seem too easy? I understand..._" He said that, but he still didn't get off Cliff's lap!

"Er... Bumblebee?" Cliffjumper wriggled, sinking deeper into his seat.

"_Shh._" Bee hushed. "_Just relax tough guy! Everyone deserves some liberty sometimes. To have a good time isn't a bad thing._"

"... I-"

_He loves the night scene, bar queen, just living for the fun  
>Taking over every dance floor like he's the only one<br>In the spotlight, all night, kissing everyone  
>And trying to look so innocent while sucking on your thumb<br>_

"_Don't worry... I'll be gentle._" Bumblebee retracted his face mask, revealing a pair of supple, delicious looking lips and a devilish smirk cracking one side of his face. Cliffjumper's optics widened, his glossa betraying him as it whipped across his own lips. "_Want a taste?_"

"... Yes please." Cliffjumper's voice _was _a whisper before Bumblebee softly pressed there lips together. Cliff hesitantly raised his hands, placing them of Bee's delicate hips. Bumblebee moaned into the kiss, there mouth and lips moving together as they devoured that smooch.

Cliffjumper's tongue poked through Bumblebee's lips, brushing the tip of the dancer's glossa with his own. Bumblebee shivered and shifted in Cliffjumper's lap so the red mech's legs were now in between his. Yellow arms fully wrapped around a strong red neck, while red ones coiled around a dainty torso. Bee made a coy moan as he ground his crotch plate against Cliff's, making the soldier jump slightly, the chair jostling back. Cliffjumper heard Bumblebee's feet touch the ground as the dancer shuffled as close as possible.

_You're ripping up the dance floor honey  
>You shake your aft around for everyone!<br>I love the way you dance with anybody  
>And tease them all by sucking on your thumb<br>_

Bumblebee began panting against the kiss as Cliffjumper devoured more of his silvery mouth. Their noses pressed together violently, not wanting to break for air that was only vaguely necessary to Cybertronians.

Cliffjumper suddenly gulped as one of Bee's hands lifted and began stroking his right horn. He twitched, wriggled and squirmed in delight as warm ripples washed over his inside. The pit of his fuel tank was burning as was the inside of his throat. His arms shivered when Bumblebee broke the kiss for a brief moment to trail butterfly kisses down his horn, then returned to his mouth.

_You're ripping up the dance floor honey  
>You shake that ass around for everyone<br>I love the way you dance with anybody  
>And tease them all by sucking on your thumb<br>You're so much cooler when you never pull it out  
>'Cause you look so much cuter with something in your<em>

"Cliff! … Cliffjumper!" His sky blue optics cracked open, seeing Tailgate leaning over him. "You okay pal?"

"... What happened?" He sat up to see he was still in the bar. The only bots left were the cleaning drones and himself.

"You got Honey-whipped fella!" He looked up at Tailgate questioningly. "Honey-whipped. You met Bumblebee last night didn't you?"

Cliff paused, then nodded slowly to save his migraine from making his head fall off. Tailgate rubbed his forehead.

"You're an idiot. He's a well known thief in these parts! He seduces you, then swipes whatever is of value to him that you've got!"

"... Then why the slag did you bring me here!"

"Because you needed to have some fun dude!" Tailgate practically screeched as Cliffjumper whipped back to search his compartments.

Credits: gone.

I.D.: Vanished.

Heart: Stolen.


End file.
